Our incredible trio
by poket
Summary: AU Sakura's kids left to stay with their dad for a while. Of course, you gotta expect something when he is Naruto, her ex. But the kids arent alright with this split thing, so they will go with their plans till they become satisfied. NaruSaku. K/T for now
1. Chapter 1

_OUR INCREDIBLE TRIO_

_By Poket!_

**«º****˜˚o˚˜****º».-.«º****˜˚o˚˜****º».-.«º****˜˚o˚˜****º»**

Sakura, Naruto **27**.

Tsukika 11: waist long blond hair, emerald eyes

Suzume 8: middle back orange blond hair, blue eyes

Ayako 4: waist long pink hair (not pale as Sakura's), blue eyes

**«º****˜˚o˚˜****º».-.«º****˜˚o˚˜****º».-.«º****˜˚o˚˜****º»**

Manchester, England

Naruto's house.

Picking a crumpled paper from the floor he easily recognized as the energy bill he got from his mail yesterday, along with the phone bill, the mechanic bill, the toy store bill, well, you got the idea. He grimed and after glaring at it and then shoving under the cushion. Even at his 27 years old, Naruto still careless laid back Naruto. Of course, he knew of his responsibilities and let's say he handled it not that bad, but in his own way. Now he was trying to fix his living room while waiting for his three recent arrived younger companions. Of course that wasn't his own decision; he was ok with the mess, really. But after being told by one of the three that this life style was… how did she put it? Not for her _caliber_, after adding not in a _zillion _years. Yeah, that was it. He even wondered from where his 11 years old heard that from, but then decided to light things up and try to reduce the mess, this time. Now he was picking an old towel that was already comfortable on the couch and threw it in the white basket he had on the floor so he could take it outside later to the laundry room. He was going to put some of the books lying on the coffee table back to the bookshelf when…

"DADDY!!" he heard a high pitch voice screaming followed by the sound of a door banging open and then slamming close, and now the sound of marching footsteps coming from upstairs. "DADDY!!" the same voice yelled really loud, making Naruto wince and look expectedly in the direction of the stairs. It didn't take long to his 11 years old daughter, Tsukika, to reach downstairs and direct her glare at him with rage in her emerald eyes.

Naruto sighed and smiled weakly at the angry girl "Yes, Tsukika?"

"LOOK AT MY HAIR!" she yelled in rage

Naruto looked at her waist long blond hair and blinked in confusion. Was he supposed to notice something different? Oh maybe he was supposed to and didn't so that's why she is fuming like… that. But wait, she wasn't like that yesterday when she arrived or today morning either. So, what happened? No clue. "Im looking" confusion clear on his face

"Cant you see it?"

Her hair? Of course he could. What the hell was she talking about? Naruto would be pointing possible answers but if something changed, which he was already sure of by her question, she was clearly and intensely upset… cough… mad about. So, he would tick her himself. "Is the same?"

"THE SAME?" she yelled before marching towards him making Naruto gulp and forget for a tiny tiny second he was the father here. She stopped near him and grabbed one of his hand raising it near her head "TOUCH IT!"

He blinked again "Okay…" he said weakly and touched her tresses. Damn, still no clue. Her hair is the same, whats so bad about it? She always loved her hair, one of the reasons she grew it till her waist since little. "Tsuki, I cant feel nothing wrong-"

She backed away from him walking around the living room and then throwing her tantrum "YOU CANT? CANT YOU FEEL HOW DRY IT IS? IT SUCKS! MY HAIR IS NEVER LIKE THAT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT! HATE IT!"

Naruto was staring at her with wide eyes. Damn, her mother was so good with her tantrums. "Tsuki, I don't really understand about… hairs, but we can buy something so-"

"IM GOING TO BUY ALL SHAMPOOS AND CONDITIONERS FROM THE MARKET TILL ONE WORKS, AND TILL THEN IM NOT LEAVING THIS HOUSE!!" she yelled, in a concluding tone, and sat on the couch with arms crossed, scowling.

"How will you buy if you wont leave the house?" he asked slowly looking at the back of her head, from behind the couch.

"I… I WILL LEAVE ONLY FOR THAT!"

"Ok… But we are leaving now, remember? We have no food at home, uncle Kiba and Shino will meet us there." Naruto said turning to go upstairs but stopped and turned back at her answer.

"Ha, Im so not going"

"You are"

"IM NOT!"

"Nobody will touch your hair"

"As IF!"

"As if what?"

"AS IF!"

"Get up and go dress, this was settle yesterday. Nobody will notice your hair difference!"

This time two other girls came downstairs and stood there looking at their father scolding their older sister. Both were ready and hungry.

"Daddy, are we going?" one asked softly looking almost scared

But Naruto didn't hear because of his older daughter's yells, and then his. "I GET IT ALREADY! YOU ARE HAVING A BAD HAIR DAY! IT HAPPENS, NOW LIVE WITH IT! IT ISNT PEOPLE'S FAULT SO YOU WILL DO JUST WHAT WE PLANNED NOW!"

"I ALREADY MADE MY DECISION! IM NOT LEAVING THIS HOUSE BEFORE MY HAIR COMES BACK TO NORMAL!"

"YES YOU ARE!" Just then Naruto felt a tug on his pants and looked down to find his four years old looking up at him scared and almost in tears. His gaze softened and he looked near the stairs to find his eight years old staring at him and their sister, then looking back at his youngest and bending down to pick her up. She looked sad and scared at him with her index finger in her mouth. "Hey, you both ready. Let me see." He looked down at his eight years old daughter reaching a hand which she took and spinning her around, earning giggles from the girl and short after from the one he was carrying. "Wow, you both are looking hot!" he exclaimed grinning at both who cheered.

"Really, daddy?" The eight years old asked excited

"Really, Suzume!" he said. She then bounced up and down grinning while her little sister clapped her hands giggling in her father's arms looking at her sister who was happily dancing around the room. He then looked at her grinning "Ne Ayako?"

"Haaaaiii!!" she said giggling at him getting a peck on her cheek.

Naruto then remembered his pre teen and sighed turning around to look serious at her "Go dress, Tsukika" he said calmly.

"NO"

He sighed. He hated to scold his daughters, it wasn't his style but that was too much. Is ok if she is upset with her hair, and wants to experiment new products so it can get better. He was fine with it and would try to help in what he could but his older daughter grew to be the most spoiled of the three, making her selfish at times, like now. He could leave her here and bring her food but he didn't want to do it. First because his two friends, Kiba and Shino, would be meeting them for lunch today and wanted to see the trio that arrived from London yesterday morning. Even Kiba's nephew was going only to see the girls, especially Tsukika, since they have the same age and are friends since their early days. Other than that, he would leave her that so he wouldn't have to scold her that much but he knew that would only encourage her spoiled ways.

"I want to call mom!"

He sighed. Of couse, he was asking why she was taking that long to finally come to this, as she always did. When she was in London, with her mother, her rescuing calls would be to Manchester, for her father, him.

She picked the phone and started to dial her mother's phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Mommy!!" she started to whine, presenting her personal dramatic show he was oh so used to.

Naruto sighed and sat on a chair with Ayako on his lap while Suzume sat on the couch next to the armchair Tsukika was sitting now.

"_Sweetie, what's wrong?"_

"Mommy!!" she whined louder

Naruto rolled his eyes "Don't scare your mother like that"

"_Did something happen to you or your sisters?"_

"Mommy, is terrible!"

"Tsukika!" Naruto scolded sternly and was about to stand and walk to her, his look told her that.

"_WHERE IS YOUR FATHER?"_

"He is here, mommy. My sisters are fine… IM NOT!"

"_What happened, Tsuki?"_

"Mommy… (sobs) my hair, mommy"

"_Your hair what?"_

"It's not soft anymore! Is dry! I hate it, mommy! I don't know what to do!"

"_Tsuki, you scared me…" she sighed_

"But mommy, is horrible! Daddy doesn't care, he didn't even notice…"

"_It doesn't surprise me…" the voice mumbled_

"What, mommy?"

"_Nothing, dear. Must be the shampoo you are using. Get your dad and go buy another one"_

"Can't you come here, mommy?"

Really, how more dramatic his OLDEST daughter could be for her hair, that's what Naruto was wondering to himself looking dumbstruck at her. "Cant believe it…" he whispered

"What, daddy?" Ayako asked from his lap

"Nothing, baby, nothing" he said patting her head

"_Sweetie, I'm in London, I have work, and I can't go there like that"_

"But… Mommy, dad wants me to go out!"

"_Go where?"_

"To eat…"

"_What's the problem? You don't want to eat?"_

"No, mommy! My hair! I don't want people to see my hair!"

"_Tsuki, you don't see your dad for two months and you arrived yesterday. Go eat with him and your sisters, come on"_

"IM NOT GOING!" she yelled

"_WITH WHO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO?"_

"You, mom"

"_YOU DON'T YELL AT ME, TSUKIKA! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN THAT!"_

"Sorry, mom…"

"_NOW YOU WILL GO WITH YOUR FATHER AND SISTERS WITHOUT COMPLAINING, AM I CLEAR?"_

"But-"

"_BUT NOTHING! YOU DON'T YELL AT YOUR PARENTS! YOUR FATHER CAN TAKE YOUR OUTBURSTS BETTER BUT YOU KNOW I DON'T!"_

"Ok, sorry…"

"_Now, you are going, right?" _

"Yes, mommy"

"_Good, sweetie. You do that. Now pass me to your father so I can talk to him about your hair, ok?"_

"Ok…"

"_We are going to fix it"_

"Thanks, mom"

"_Now be good to them there, alright? I love you, sweetheart"_

"Love you, mom" Tsukika stood and walked with her head down to her father, who looked clearly amused "For you, dad" and gave him the phone before going upstairs.

Naruto shook his head and sighed before answering it "Hey, Sak"

"_I think its fine now, about her hair-"_

"Hey, Sak" he repeated

"_Oh, hey-"_

"How are things?"

"_They are fine, time has been short"_

"Yeah, and Sai?"

"_He is fine, and Hinata?"_

"She is alright"

"_Good. I gotta go now, just be sure to take care of Tsukika's issue…"_

"Oh, the _hair _issue"

"_Naruto. It is important. Take our daughter to a good pharmacy there. A good one. And find a good shampoo for her hair, you can ask for an attendant for help."_

"Sakura, we are still talking about the hair thing, right?"

"_NARUTO!"_

"Come on, Sak. Its fine! I will take Tsuki to one and we will buy another shampoo, ok? It's simple, see?"

"_Ugh, fine. Just let her handle this. You just buy it once she decided which."_

"Uh, alright…"

"_Ok. How are my other two children? Are they still ok?"_

"Hey, it's not my fault you spoiled Tsuki this much. Of course they are fine!"

"_I'm not going to discuss it with you now. Take care of them, Naruto. The three of them."_

"I am, now, chill!" then he grinned at his two daughters "Ayako, let go of this knife" he said calmly.

"_WhWHAT??" then she heard him snickering "Arg, Naruto!"_

"See, chill, Saku" he said laughing

"_Damn you" she mumbled. He grinned at that. "Ok, so I need to go now. Keep them SAFE!"_

"Yeah, yeah, I will" he said walking to the window, gazing at the street.

"_Hum, good. You too…" she whispered the last part shyly._

Naruto then smiled, but one could see that was a sad one. Lucky he had his back turn to his daughters who were watching tv now. "You too…Sak" he said, hanging up after she did. He turned to look at the two to find three and grinned "We are ready, heads out then!" he said excited to his two excited daughters and his sulking one.

On their way to the car, Ayako ran happily after Suzume who opened the back door and picked her up to put her inside, following after. Naruto locked the door and found his eldest walking slowly towards it, still sulking. Then he grinned and walked to her, bending down he picked her up bridal style and walked to the car while she complained giggling and ended up laughing after her father tilted her body to one side making her thing she was going to fall, but of course she knew he wouldn't let go, he never did… except for the times near the pool. She stood and got inside the car with a smile on her face. Naruto got in the driver sit, beside Tsukika, and started to the car and drove ahead.

Tsukika looked outside the window, enjoying the wind on her face. She remembered she never liked it because it messed her hair. Her mother always loved it, and managed to brush it off on her. Of course, she wouldn't do it as much, for the same reasons as before, but she liked it now. Her mother was her role model, actually she was her sister's too, but considering she was the hardest one and most stubborn, that meant a lot. She thought of her mom as the most beautiful woman in the world, and she was sure of it. Even her friends would comment on that, agreeing with her. She knew many even envied her and her sisters because of the parents they had. Her dad was also a gorgeous man, and especially charming, not to mention sweet and good hearted. They would envy them too because both were what kids called "cool parents", and she admitted they were. Each one in their own way. Not to mention, they were really young, both 27 years old.

Mostly when they were still a couple. Those were the best days. They were best friends, and so in love with each other… Her mom would scold her dad and he would charm her out of her annoyance, easily she might add. Her nostalgia started because of what her dad did to her outside the car. She remembered him doing this to her mom so many times… Sakura would run after him after he put her down or… threw her in the pool, and she and Suzume would join the fun and they would run after them and tickle each other and the two would lie on the grass, in each other's arms watching their kids play around before joining them again and then go get some ice cream.

Even though she was the oldest, she couldn't accept their break up. She and Suzume always thought their story was the coolest and more beautiful than the ones in the movies. Maybe because of the loving and excited way they would tell them, as they often did due to their insistence. Of course, they didn't mind back then… But their broke up didn't stop the girls from asking, but from then on it always sounded sad. Her mom would hold back tears, or try to, when her dad would smile sadly and whisper to a few parts to himself and then change the conversation by teasing them or joking. But they weren't the only ones hurt; Tsuki knew she wasn't the only one. Suzume felt the same and even little Ayako, who was the result of a brief make up from their parents after their separation.

She came back from her thoughts when she heard Suzume "Wake up, Tsuki!" She turned around to find her father beside her and her two sisters popping their head behind her seat. The three were grinning at her.

"What is it?" she asked glaring at them

"We called you million of times!"

"Almost there" her father said with a smirk widening to a grin. Damn, here it comes "Who is he, Tsuki?"

"Who?" she asked blushing looking at him with wide eyes

"Your bo-y-f-riend!" Suzume sang, making Ayako giggle.

"I don't have a boyfriend!" Tsuki said blushing red

"Ok, ok. Lets take it easy on her. Get out of the car that they might be here already. She will tell us later." Naruto said getting out of the car and winking at Tsuki after closing the door and picking Ayako to place her on the floor.

"DAD!"

"Tsuki has a boy! Tsuki has a boy!" Suzume sang jumping with Ayako

"I don't!"

"Run!" Suzume squealed and ran with Ayako far behind.

Naruto stood behind watching them with a grin on his face. That could only remind him of when he and Sakura were still together, happily together. Of course, Ayako wasn't with them back then but his imagination could easily add her to the picture. After the broke up, that's all he could think about to remain sane. Then, it became too painful and he decided to block all out and move on, having a few dates here and there, and ended up with Hinata. Today, even though it still hurt, he loved to remember.

He came out of his daze when his little daughter fell on the grass because she couldn't keep up with her older sisters. He hissed with a grin and jogged to her, who was looking for him or her sisters and in verge of tears. He came on time to hear her first cry and crouched next to her "Hey, baby!"

"Da…Daddy… I… I…fall... Ever…Everyone is looking" she said crying hard

"Who is looking?" Naruto asked and looked around dumbly, on purpose

"All... the… the… people, da…ddy" she said rubbing her hand in form of a fist on one eye

"Are they? Ok, so pretend you didn't fall. Let's pretend you were looking for something, ok?"

"Ho…How?"

"You have to stop crying first."

"Ok…" she said stopping and only escaping a few chokes

"Alright, pretty. Now stand up with me and let's pretend we lost my keys ok?" he asked smiling

"Ok!" she cheered forgetting her tears

Naruto then stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets bending slightly looking at the floor with an annoyed expression while he walked after his two other daughters, discreetly. Ayako was imitating him following behind, doing the same thing. Only that her pink sunny dress didn't have pokets so she just putted her hands on her hips. Some people that were around were awing or giggle at the sight, of how cute it looked.

**«º****˜˚o˚˜****º».-.«º****˜˚o˚˜****º».-.«º****˜˚o˚˜****º»**

**Hey, guys! I've already aged Naruto and Sakura a bit. Better this way. **

**I wrote this story out of boredom, and is supposed to be a 'family thing'... It came out something I enjoyed it, so ya. I just wanted it to be an easy reading, here they are normal. Not ninja, not agents, not princes, just random peolple. No brooding, revenge nor rage. Thats why I think this pair fits very well here. Not that Sasuke, Gaara, Itachi wouldnt... But lets say Naruto 'light things up' a little bit. **

**ó/**


	2. Chapter 2

_OUR INCREDIBLE TRIO_

_By Poket!_

**«º˜˚o˚˜º».-.«º˜˚o˚˜º».-.«º˜˚o˚˜º»**

They were in a park where there were many restaurants around so the families, friends or couples could come to have a gathering or date and enjoy the green and the breeze from the park, while their children played around and didn't need to leave to have a nice meal. The ground was covered by well taken cared grass and there were wooden tables with long benches in each side of it all around so they could sit to eat whatever they bought from any of three stands that had there. One was for sea food, the other for vegetarian food, the other served Japanese food and the last one, was owned by Naruto's friend, Teuchi, that served his oh so precious ramen.

Suzume approached the center panting after running from her sister a good distance from where her dad has parked. She stopped to regain her breath but soon started running again when she saw her sister almost catching her. She looked got to the part that people would call center from the park because was where the stands were and looked around, checking the tables' occupants, looking for familiar faces and then she grinned after having found the little group that were waiting for them. She ran to them and when the brunette male adult spotted her he turned to his side and grinned at her, who launched herself at him. This guy, after all, _was _one of her uncles, of course he would serve as protection from her older sister's annoyance.

But Tsukika wasn't one of those who would stop because of that. She would roll on the floor with the two if necessary. She _was _very futile, selfish, preppy, annoying; she did care _too much _for her appearance. But that would be ignored during her sisterly fights or at school with her "gurls". Even though all of that was very true, she could be caring and protective of those she liked. She couldn't be an actual bitch being Naruto and Sakura's kid… cough Sakura would beat her to the pulp if that was the case cough. She wasn't, but she knew how to fool one very well.

Kiba chuckled patting Suzume's head, and turned again only to see an angry Tsukika marching up to them. He sighed, here they were, fighting, again. However, he shifted Suzume to make more room in the embrace and grinned at the new arrival. "Heya, Tsuki, where are my greets?" he said out loud although said girl was right before him. Really, their uncle Kiba was like their father's twin.

Tsukika scowled and hugged Kiba only to attack Suzume who yelped loudly waking Kiba from his family moment when he looked down making his grin turn into a grim line. "Oh no, you two stop that!" he yelled splitting them, holding each collars in each of his hands, apart from each other. Oh where was his moral and respect with them? His scolds would never work, his glares had no impact. How things could've turned this way?

"Tsuki, Suzume, stop it, please." Said quietly the other adult male from the table, sitting across from Kiba. He had his hood pulled down because of the sun shining upon the park, his jacket was not totally zipped up, as he usually wore, leaving only his sunglasses and a little of his nose to be seen.

Kiba frowned when he felt the no need to push them apart anymore because their wild movements have ceased… all because of…

"Hai, uncle Shino" the two girls said apologetically looking to the ground. Well Suzume was looking and sounding apologetic; Tsukika on the other hand sounded and looked annoyed at the intervention, scowling at the poor grass, while her sister pouted.

Kiba sighed. Now, of course, all it took from Shino was to simply say "stop it" that the two brats would stop. He even said please! I mean, Kiba could say "for the name of God" that it would die in deaf ears. He could yell to everybody to hear, that would die in deaf ears. They must enjoy his interaction in their little scenes too much.

"It's ok, it's not necessary for you to be like that. Now, on with the procedure." Shino said simply.

Suzume and Kiba blinked, then it hit them what he was talking about. Kiba rolled his eyes, while Suzume remembered her uncle Shika whispering that it meant he was asking for a huge tight hug but didn't want to say it too simply or to be too obvious. So, like she did that time, she ran around the table and jumped on the surprised man who fell from the bank leaving only his legs hanging on the seat.

Naruto and Ayako arrived just in time to see Kiba, Tsuki and the other boy cracking up pointing behind the table. He walked to them with his youngster on his tow, both confused. Well, he was, because Ayako was already giggling and laughing just by looking at them. Kiba then turned and noticed both, grinning at both and picking the little one in a tight embrace spinning around while her laughter only grew. Naruto came nearer to the table. He looked at his red faced elder daughter and followed trembling pointed finger to see what… "What the hell?" he whispered, arching a brow at the sight of Shino lying on the grass with Suzume hugging him tight repeating "I hug you uncle Shino!" with glee.

Shino had his legs hanging on his previous seat while he lay unmoved on the grass. Of course, his sunglasses were in place so one couldn't really tell his expression. "Uh… Shino? New position or…" he trailed of hesitantly. Really, considering who this was about, he knew Shino better to know he wouldn't be in such position for his own will just to try a "new position", so scratch that. "...or too much affection made the kill?" he asked snickering slightly at the scene. That earned him a pointed look from said man, which Naruto learned to be a glare; the blond finally joined the laughter. "Now, come on, Suzume! Let Shino piece himself back together." Naruto said chuckling watching the girl get off so Shino immediately straightened himself back on his seat. After the laughter died, a little, Naruto walked to Shino's side to find Kiba's nephew, Haruko. He messed the boy's brown hair and grinned down at him "Ohayo, Haruko".

Haruko grinned back. "Ohayo, uncle!"

Naruto then sat on the other side of Kiba, while Tsuki sat on the other and across from Haruko, who sat next to Shino, who sat between him and Suzume.

Suzume – Shino – Haruko

Naruto – Kiba (Ayako was on his lap) – Tsukika.

* * *

They've been sitting there for the last two hours, enjoying a good talk, few snacks, some bear, the warming sun and the green that involved the whole place. The kids have been playing around in the grassy field and have made quite few new friends by now. It was fun to watch them play. Tsukika was stubborn while Suzume was competitive. Naruto had a guess that she's been spending too much time with Tenten… But they'd always cover for each other in the game, well, not _always_, but many times they would. Little Ayako didn't like to be left out so she usually joined her sisters and their friends, unless there was someone her age around, which for her was more interesting, he so thinks. But the two older sisters always looked out for her, while she ran after them not really knowing what was it about but giggling giddily none the less.

Till now Ayako has fallen around five times, and only cried twice, coming to his table for some comfort, support and to hide till the attention wasn't on her anymore so she could go back like nothing have happened. The other three times she was so into the game that didn't care at all about it. One of the times Suzume was there to help her up, the other Haruko came to help her in a way Naruto thought was endearing of the boy, but he didn't get even a tiny blush, I mean, she _is _his four years old. This was much to Naruto's pride and relief, while Kiba pouted because he was looking forward to tease the blond later. But the chance didn't take long to come, when he helped Suzume after a boy bumped on her, she did blush and they could easily pick that out since it happened near their table. Not that was a surprise!

"Hahaha, see, Naruto? Not even brave Suzume resist the charms of an Inuzuka male, man!" Kiba cheered grinning at the not so cheering blond.

Snort "Kiba, I feel like you are talking about dogs! And no Inuzuka _mutt _will be finding a seat in my family!"

"Shut up, Naruto! You will swallow that dry, I tell ya, man! Little Suzume will show ya how right I am!"

"Ok, enough of discussing my eight years old love life in the _very distant _future!" he said loudly and the put a hand on his tummy "Im feeling my food dancing inside me now, damn" he said looking nauseous at the table where was the left overs of their meal.

"Oh come on, Naruto!"

"Kiba, enough. I agree with Naruto-" Shino said calmly.

"WHAT? Even you? What's _wrong_ with you?" Kiba asked looking shocked at Shino while flaying his arms around, making the blond have to dodge one uncontrolled hand found his face, nose to be more specific.

"Ow" this was ignored by the brunette.

Shino who was sitting across from him looked unaffected by the whole thing.

"Uh, problems in the paradise? I see…" said a snickering Naruto earning a glare from Shino and a smack on the head from the brunette by his side.

"Heya, SHUT UP, BAKA!"

At this the three laughed. They always fooled around.

"Hey, Kiba, where is Akamaru?"

"Oh, now you miss him?" he asked sarcastically.

"Damn it, Kiba. I love dogs, but stop being that defensive for yours over nothing, is weird, I tell you that."

Kiba glared at him. "Funny." He said dryly.

"So where is he?"

"He stayed at home 'cause my ma is there so is Kuromaru, so they are catching up…"

"Oh, Mrs. Tsume is in tha house! Huya, I can imagine the loud spank she gave you when she entered that trash… I wish I was one of those flies… damn"

Snort "No you can't" Kiba mumbled.

"I tried to be there but the traffic held me back" Shino said looking at Naruto… well, it seemed so. You could never know with that shades.

"Damn, if I knew! But, oh well, I had the girls so..." Naruto said looking disappointed.

"Yeah, I was upset I didn't get there in time. Its not an everyday thing." Shino said nodding.

"Yeah, but we will have other opportunities, ha!" he said suddenly brightening up with a big grin.

Shino nodded. Both turned to look at Kiba who was gaping at them. "_I'm still here!_" he hissed "And! How did you two know when I didn't?" he asked in a low voice. WOAH, Naruto could feel the dark aura encircling them, making him gulp and he could see Shino stiffened.

"We…I…Him…"

"_Spit it put_" he hissed leaning forward to face Naruto.

"Oh, you are uncontrolled, cause I'm sure you don't want me to spit it out with your face so near… _too much to my liking at the moment_" he added mumbling to himself while leaning away from the Inuzuka.

"Naruto! Shino!"

"We knew" Shino simply said from the other side of the table.

Kiba's head turned sharply at him, while Naruto froze.

"I got that, I asked 'how'"

"You had a hunch, I gave you certain."

"_Which was oh so smart of you_" the blond grumbled sarcastically while crossing his arms and glaring at him.

"We were at your apartment when she called." Shino said.

"What?! And?!"

Naruto sighed. "Well, you can get it from there… We were there, last week, and you were at the bathroom taking one of your weekly showers" Kiba barred his teeth shooting him a dirty glare but the blond remained unfazed, used to it "And the phone rang but we thought it was one of those _absolutely revoltingly irritating _twins you were fucking at the time so we didn't pick up leaving it to the secretary."

"And then your mom left a message there saying she would be spending this few weekend with you."

_Silence. Children playing. Birds. Adults talking on other tables._

"And why, pray tell me, there's no message there?"

"It disappeared?!" Naruto mocked a shock

"We erased it" Shino said, again, simply.

"_Damn, Shino. You don't know how to savor fun even when is on your face." _Naruto grumbled with a pout and crossed arms while scowling at Shino.

"ERASED IT? FUN, NA-RU-TO?" he yelled making the blond jump and the other straighten. "You have any idea what is been like since she knocked at my door?"

"A good family moment?" Naruto tried, laughing awkwardly. "Come on, Kiba. Don't go emotional on us 'cuz your mom came to town, blood" he said while scratching his head with one hand and grinning nervously while patting the other's back.

"IT'S BEEN HELL! A DOOMED WEEKEND! AND YOU TWO-"

"Brightened up just by meeting you today in this delightful and _peaceful _ambient?" Naruto ended with a big grin, no uneasiness this time.

"I'LL-"

"Naruto" both turned to look at Shino who was pointing at the kids "Suzume."

This stopped the entire outburst and the two turned at the direction. The blond stood and jogged to the little amber haired girl. She was kneeling on the floor and looked up at him with red teary face that always got him in most worry, no matter how silly the reasons usually were. It wasn't a daily sight to see Suzumu crying.

"Hey, What is it, peanuts?" he asked kneeling down looking at her.

"Da-Dad… I- My clip- I-"

"What clip?"

"She lost her clip, dad" Tsukika came and kneed on the grass beside him.

"I- du- dunno-"

"It was on her hair and then it fell…"

"Was the one grandma gave her…"

Oh he got it. He knew the clip. He and Sakura were there when his mother gave it to her, eight months ago. And this already explained how silly this one wasn't.

"Gr- granny" she couldn't finish because she was crying very hard, and he knew it wasn't only the clip. He knew all too well.

By now Ayako and Haruko were crouched around them, and he could see Kiba and Shino silently and slowly approaching. Naruto hugged his middle daughter, and managed to give a small smile and shake his head to his two friends. He picked her up and stood up while he walked to a pebbled trail rocking her lightly in his arms while comforting her. Kiba and Shino called the remaining trio for a snack, leaving the two on their own. Kiba picked his goddaughter, Ayako, up and started to talk to her because she was the most hesitant to go, scared of what was happening.

* * *

Naruto stopped near a pond and sat on the grass with Suzume on his lap. He leaned forward a bit to brush his fingers on the fresh water of the pond. "Look, mid-toe. There are the fishes. See?" he asked quietly pointing to the many different collored fishes swimming in the clear water. This quieted her sobs, leaving only a few chokes while she observed the animal's movements.

After a while she asked, in a quiet voice. "Ha-have any Koi f-fish here, da-d?" she asked looking at them, certainly looking for any.

Naruto smiled. The koi fish was always a present character in his children's life, thanks to their mother. He looked carefully and sighed shaking his head at her "No, Suz, no Koi fish in this waters."

"Mom wouldn't li-like that…" she sort of warned, and giggled cutely.

Naruto chuckled. "You remember when we went to the river near that waterfall that had many koi fishes, hun?"

"Yes, daddy!" she said with a smile looking up at him.

_A beautiful pink haired woman, around 24, sat on big rock, with her legs bent together to the left side while she supported her body with her right hand on the rock. She was wearing a beautiful sea foam sunny dress that reached her knees, now reaching her tights due to the position. Her long up mid back hair was free for the wind to brush its soft pale pink locks with it. A little amber haired girl was leaning on her, with her head on her bent legs while she brushed her short hair at the time with her left hand. The girl was wearing a light yellow sunny dress. Beside them, on the same rock, sat a blond hair man, with his legs hanging from the rock, while he leaned back, supporting his torso up with both hands planted on the rock. He was wearing a white shirt, with a faded image of a sun in light gray on the front and navy jeans. The trio was barefoot._

_The pink haired woman was humming while she brushed the little one's hair while she kept her eyes closed enjoying the caress of her mother, her emerald eyes observing the fish on the water, while the man's sapphire blue eyes looked up at the sunny sky. _

"_Look, Suz, a koi fish!" the woman cheered pointing at a red and white fish. "Naruto, look!"_

_The girl sat and the blond looked at the waters to see said fish. "Oh there he is, the said koi fish you like so much"_

_The woman stick her tongue out at him playfully eliciting a giggle from the girl and a soft smile from him. "You two don't know nothing about the koi fish, I do" she said with a grin._

"_Oh, pray tell" he said mocking full interest, but he was._

"_Curious now, fox?" she asked raising a brow._

_Suzume, that was gloomy all day, was now only giggles. She loved when her parents teased each other and bickered. It was fun. All she could feel of it was warm._

"_As a fox would" he said grinning._

"_Yes, mommy, tell, tell!" she pleaded when the her mother looked down at her._

"_Ok, peanuts. The koi fish is also taken by his courage. __According to the legend if a koi succeeded in climbing the falls at a point called Dragon Gate on the Yellow River it would be transformed into a dragon. __Based on that legend, it became a symbol of worldly aspiration and advancement_. _More generally, the legend associate koi with perserverance in adversity and strength of purpose. Because of its strength and determination to overcome obstacles, it stands for courage and the ability to attain high goals. Others say it means good fortune or luck. The thing is that he goes against the flow of the river, differente from most fishes." She says. _

_The girl looks at her then at the fish gapping, while the blond that was hearing with full attention is also looking interested at the fishes._

„_So mom..."_

„_So, like the koi, sometimes, we need to find in us, the courage to go the path we wouldnt usually go... but its the path to home, for the better."_

_Suzume didnt know if she understood but when she looked at her dad, he was grinning at her mother with something on his look that could only be the best feeling. All she knew is that the story brought her strengh, admiration and courage... for what, she would find out later. And the only thing she felt when her parents hugged her together was warm... the best warm of all. _

„I miss granny, dad" she said quietly while wiping a few tears the flashback brought.

„Me too." she heard her dad whisper

"I miss mom too"

"Me too, Suz." He Said caressing her head "_All too much"_ He added for himself. But she heard it all too well.

* * *

Hey, here it is the update. Tell me what you think! Should it go on?

* * *


	3. AN Note

Yo Folks!

Long time, no updates, huh?

I know.

And that's why I'm writing this.

I avoided it –

I denied it –

I fought it –

But, it's true.

I'm in a blank.

Therefore,

I'm going on **HIATUS**.

As a reader, there are stories I like a lot that aren't uploaded for more than an year and the author doesn't say a word about it. I didn't want to do things this way.

I don't know when I'm coming back and getting this set, but I will.

I'm not abandoning anything here.

Is just a break.

I'm going thru too much at the moment and there's really no way I can manage to pull this off with quality.

As a reader, I want to help the fandom, add to it.

As a writer, I want to expose my idea, my creativity.

But I can't do it now.

These stories have been written when I very started here and I want to redo them.

I will be around reading – as the damn fan I am – and helping my dear friend with hers.

I decided that I will write three chapters ahead before uploading it again.

Other than that, I plan on rewriting "In our Family", "Our incredible Trio" and maybe "Worthy Annoyance", since "Shape to Bloom" has already started to be rewritten.

I've been getting more PMs than not asking about "Konoha Academy" because there aren't many KibaSaku stories. – I agree that this is a shame! – I don't know about this one though. At least not for now.

My main priority among them is: "Shape To Bloom"

"Our Incredible Trio" and "In our Family" are in second.

"Worthy Annoyance" is going to be given a shot.

So, thanks a lot for everything and till then!

**PS.** The pool in my profile is for a friend's benefit – so I'd appreciate if you could vote!


End file.
